


When Obi-wan Goes Hunting

by MightyWolves23



Series: The Curious Case of the Tooka [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody is in on it, Fluff, Gen, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), Misunderstandings, Secrets, The 212th has a pet, its a tooka, obi-wan is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: The 212th was hiding something. Obi-wan knew it. He would walk in a room and every trooper would be acting like nothing was wrong but the force screamed at him that they were up to something.Obi-wan never could have guessed their secret. He would have put his money on them being sick or them even having a secret tattoo machine like he knew the 104th had hid.Never this... It was adorable. It was cute and to see this happen, well, he was glad he was wrong.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Curious Case of the Tooka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: Guerra_das_Estrelas





	When Obi-wan Goes Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to boost my imagination because I'm drawing a blank on A Job for a Mandalorian. 
> 
> Have some clone fluffiness. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!!!
> 
> Enjoy. This is for Alex the Snek on Discord.

Obi-Wan knew the 212th was hiding something from him.

He would walk into a room and they would be acting 'natural' like nothing was wrong. 

Obi-Wan had the force. He knew they were acting. The sense of 'HIDE!!' was too intense to be anything else. 

Then there was the shopping that they did. One trooper would smuggle supplies on board while another tried to distract Obi-wan. 

The distractions usually worked but one time, Obi-wan caught the clinking sounds coming from a bag a new shiny was carrying. 

It was making him worried. What was going on with his men? What were they hiding? Were… were they sick or hurt and weren’t telling him? Were they in danger of something and wouldn’t tell him? 

Obi-wan decided to bring this up to his Commander. 

****

Obi-wan sat back in his chair. He fiddled with the stylus in his hand. He wouldn’t look at him. “Cody?” 

His Commander hummed in question as he went over paperwork. 

“Are the men okay?” 

Cody dropped something. His shoulders stiffened. “Why do you ask?” Cody leaned down and picked up the datapad he dropped. 

“No particular reason.” Obi-wan sighed. That was a bad idea. Now Cody was even more stressed out. 

“The men are fine, Sir. We will do our jobs the right way.” Cody was firm. “You have no need to worry over that.” 

Obi-wan got the message. No more questions. 

*****

The feeling that his men were hiding something only got worse when he found them in his rooms. 

That was a weird day. 

*****

Obi-wan stood in shock in the doorway to his private rooms. At least three vod were making his bed and cleaning up what looked to be a knocked over an aquatic plant that Bant gave him. 

“General!” 

All three troopers stood up and saluted him. 

Obi-wan noted that his bookshelf was knocked over and his collection of tea was a mess. 

“What happened in here?” 

He wasn’t that mad but the three troopers looked like he was going to shoot them where they stood. They looked stiff and shaky as they stood before him. 

“Sorry, sir. We will be done shortly.” One stepped forward while one went back to mopping up the water with one of their scratchy towels and the other picking up his books. 

“What happened?” Obi-wan questioned again a little more forcefully. He backed off when the trooper flinched. “Ah, well, at least you are cleaning it up. Thank you for that.” 

Cody came down the hall right then. “General Kenobi. There is something I need you to look at.” 

Obi-wan set down his stack of datapads on a shelf by his door. “I’ll be right there Commander.” 

Cody didn’t leave and waited patiently by his door. Obi-wan decided that Cody wasn’t leaving until Obi-wan went with him. 

He gave one last look to the men cleaning his room from whatever happened and followed Cody down the hall. 

****

What Cody needed wasn’t even important. It could have waited for a bit but that wasn’t the weirdest thing. 

When they met up with Anakin again, his men and the 501st seemed to be at each other’s throats. Like both sides were committed to the fact that the other had wronged them and were arguing about it. 

Obi-wan tried to find out what but whenever he stepped into the room… well, right now was an example. 

****

Obi-wan paused outside the door. 

“She is so much better than him.” Longshot seemed to be telling Jesse. 

“All she does is sleep and barely interacts with you. He plays with us and he is a whole lot more interesting.” Jesse argued back. 

“He is too needy!” Longshot was yelling now. 

Obi-wan stepped into the room. He cleared his throat. Both troopers looked like they were about to be sentenced to running laps until they dropped. 

It seemed they were arguing over people? Maybe their partners? Obi-wan could offer some advice. He was good at that. 

“Longshot, if you girl sleeps too much then you might want to see about getting her some help. Narcolepsy is a serious condition and I’m sure you don’t want her to be sick.” Obi-wan turned to Jesse. “And Jesse, a needy boyfriend is not always the best thing. I know you love him and if you ever need someone to talk to then I am here and I’m sure Anakin would be there too. There is no need to fight over them, boys.” Obi-wan smiled and left the room. 

He was oblivious to the shocked looks Jesse and Longshot gave before busting into laughter when Obi-wan was out of earshot. 

****

If that wasn’t weird then the fact that he suddenly became the focus of snickers when he walked into a room was hopefully weird enough. 

Even Cody was in on it. 

*****

“Cody?” Obi-wan frowned as a couple of troopers walked by laughing softly. 

“Yes, Sir?” Cody was looking down at a datapad as they walked to the bridge. 

“Why are they laughing at me?” Obi-wan gently smacked Cody’s arm when the Commander seemed to stifle chuckles. 

“It’s nothing, Sir. Just a misunderstanding. I’ll get them to stop.” Cody’s smile was bright as he walked into the bridge of the Negotiator. 

Obi-wan was dragged into other things and it slipped his mind. 

****

Obi-wan laid in bed sniffling as he thought over all that had happened. He sighed. He must have caught a bug or something. Maybe he had a sinus infection. Those were a common thing for him. 

He resolved to ignore it. He would be fine. It was nothing major. 

Obi-wan coughed just then. Okay. Maybe it was worse than he thought. 

The next morning Obi-wan sat in the medics halls. 

Helix went over him with a lot of tests. He frowned when he saw the results on a datapad. “Sir? This isn’t an infection or cold. Are you allergic to anything?” 

Obi-wan nodded. “I’m allergic to certain pollens and I have a slight allergic reaction to tookas. When they shed I can get a cough and runny nose and itchy watery eyes. It’s minor. I don’t know what’s causing this though. There are no tookas nearby on this ship… Helix? Oh, dear.” Obi-wan got off the bed quickly as Helix seemed to do a lurch and trip over some equipment. 

Obi-wan sneezed as Helix’s office door cracked open and a furry creature sauntered out. Big ears, four paws with deadly claws on them, a lean body, and a wide mouth that stretched into a yawn. 

Obi-wan blinked. “Hello there. That explains it.” 

The tooka cat purred and wound itself around Helix on the ground. 

“I’m sorry, Sir! We can get rid of it. I swear we didn’t know about your allergy and…” 

Obi-wan dropped to the floor next to Helix and looked the panicked medic in the eyes. “Take a deep breath, Helix.” 

Helix sucked in deep gulps of air. His distraught eyes met Obi-wan’s. “Please, Sir. I take full responsibility for this. Please don’t punish my brothers. They just wanted a pet and…” 

Obi-wan gently hushed him. “I’m not mad,” Obi-wan explained patiently. “I’m not punishing anyone. It’s understandable about wanting a pet. Tookas make very fine companions. I can see about having, her? It is a girl right?” 

“Yeah. We named her Mesh’la.” Helix rubbed the tooka behind her ears and along her body. 

Obi-wan could see that the tooka was very much loved by his men. “I think Mesh’la would make a fine companion to the 212th.” 

“Sir. Your allergy…” Helix protested. 

“Will be resolved if I take my medication. I have some but I have been slacking on it because I thought there were no tookas in space. Mesh’la would have to be the first one I have heard that likes hyperspace travel.” Obi-wan stretched out his hand to the cat. 

The cat sniffed his hand before turning up her nose and curling back in Helix’s lap. She purred as she kneaded her paws into his thighs. 

“So… we can keep her?” Helix rubbed Mesh’la at her insistence of rubbing her head against his chest. 

“I don’t see why not.” Obi-wan stood up. 

Helix beamed up at him from the floor. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Obi-wan felt like he understood better. “Is this what Jesse and Longshot were arguing about the other day?” 

Helix laughed. “Yes, Sir.” He paused. “Would this be a bad time to tell you that the 501st has a massif?” 

Obi-wan sighed. “Of course they do.”


End file.
